


Across the Hall

by clato27



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babies, M/M, No Incest, good brig brother alec, hopeful magnus, i can not stress enough that THERE IS NO INCEST, like one babie, mom Izzy, neighbors to lovers, uncle Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: “'She looks just like your wife,' Magnus said, offhandedly. His gaze tore back to Alec when he heard the other man choke on the coffee he was drinking. 'Oh, I’m sorry, are you two not married.' 'Uh, no,' Alec said after recovering from his coughing fit. 'Izzy is my sister.'”Aka, the “I fell in love with the pregnant girl across the hall’s brother” AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a "I fell in love with the pregnant girl next door AU" and deiced to revamp it to fit Malec. I did that in like an hour so here we go. Hope you guys like it.

Magnus has lived across the hall from Isabelle Lightwood for about a year before  _ he  _ moved in. 

 

Magnus remembers the day like it was yesterday. He had gotten into the elevator next to Tall, Dark, And Handsome and they had chatted all the way up to the tenth floor. Magnus couldn’t tell you what they talked about, but he could tell you that, after that four minute and seventeen second elevator ride, that he was in love. 

 

Ok, it was the temporary love one feels for a complete stranger one will never see again, but Magnus had hope. They lived on the same floor, there was hope for a relationship. 

 

Well, Magnus had hope until he saw Tall, Dark, And Handsome walk into Isabelle Lightwood’s apartment. The same Isabelle Lightwood he heard screaming just the other week at (who he believed to be) her mother about her being  _ pregnant. _

 

So yeah, Tall, Dark, And Handsome was taken  _ and  _ expecting a child. Any hope Magnus had for a relationship went out the window fairly quickly. 

… 

 

Magnus did a pretty good job of avoiding Tall, Dark, And Handsome as well as Isabelle and her growing stomach for months. He wasn’t doing it on purpose  _ per se. _ He just didn’t happen to be home a lot since he was releasing his first fashion line and attempting to forget the hot guy across the hall and his pregnant significant other. 

 

But all the avoiding went out the window when he literally come knocking on Magnus’ door…

 

And holding his cat?

 

So yeah, Magnus was the horrible cat owner that didn’t notice when his cat went missing. In his defense, Chruch hated Magnus and Magnus hated him back with just as much passion. Magnus would have noticed he was gone  _ eventually _ and Church was a very independent cat. If the Chairman went missing, Magnus would have noticed immediately. That cat was too clingy for his own good. 

 

“Is this yours?” he asked, holding Church in his beautiful hands. How Hot Neighbor was even able to catch him and still have his hands was a mystery to Magnus. 

 

“Yes,” Magnus replied, reaching out for the cat. He attempted to take the cat, but instead Church scratched at Magnus’ hand and jumped to the floor, sauntering into the apartment, probably to his food bowl. “Devil Cat,” Magnus hissed, after him.

 

Hot Neighbor bit his lip to keep himself from laughing, it may have made Magnus’ brain short circuit for a second. “We haven’t met,” Magnus stated before holding out his hand again, this time to shake. “I’m Magnus.”

 

“Alec,” he said, grinning as he shook Magnus’ hand. 

 

“Is that short for something? Alexander, perhaps?” 

 

Alec seemed surprised at the question. “Uh, yeah,” he replied unsure. “But no one calls me that. Not even my mom.” 

 

“I can’t imagine why,” Magnus said, leaning against the door frame. “It’s such a lovely name.” 

 

Alec laughed awkwardly, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck and a blush steadily creeping up his neck and to his face. “I- um, thank you,” he stuttered. “I better get going. I’m supposed to be cooking dinner right now.” Alec was steadily backing away as he stuttered through his goodbye, his back hitting his doorframe before he turned around. 

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander,” Magnus called once Alec got the door to his apartment open. Alec looked over his shoulder and sent Magnus one last grin before he shut the door. 

 

Magnus was so screwed. 

… 

 

The first time Magnus met the baby, she and Alec were on the floor of the hallway. 

 

Well, Alec was on the floor in the hallway. He was leaning against the door while the baby was in a stroller, Alec pushing it back and forth to try and keep her asleep. That’s how Magnus found them, pushing the stroller back and forth and staring at the floor. 

 

“Uh, hey,” Magnus said, his voice quiet. “Is everything ok?”

 

Alec’s eyes darted up to his and his hand gripped the stroller in a vice grip. “Uh, yeah,” he said. “We were just going to go on a walk, but that turned out to be a bust because of the rain so we had to cut it short. And, turns out, I forgot my keys. Izzy is in Texas this week for a work program so I called the landlord, he said he’d be here in an hour.”

 

Magnus smiled softly. “How long has it been?”

 

Alec checked his watch and returned Magnus’ smile. “Close to two.”

 

“Yeah. When the landlord says an hour, he means in the morning. Especially in this weather,” Magnus said, unlocking his door. “You guys could come in and hang out in my place.”

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. We wouldn’t want to be a burden,” Alec said. 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You won’t be a burden, Alexander. Plus, I’m not the asshole that will make a baby sleep out in the hallway.” 

 

Alec smiled and chuckled lightly. “Well, when you put it that way…” He got onto his feet and followed Magnus into the apartment. 

… 

 

Magnus stared down at the baby, asleep in her career, “It’s nice to finally meet the baby that wakes me up with her crying.”

 

“Oh shit, you can hear her. I’m so sorry,” Alec said, but Magnus waved him off. 

 

“Don’t be, Alexander,” Magnus said. “She only wakes me up every once in awhile. Two years ago, when Mrs. Chamberlain had her kid, there wasn’t a moment of silence. Constant crying. Don’t worry, Alexander, you have a good kid.” 

 

Alec grinned at him. “Thanks.”

 

Magnus hummed and turned back to the baby. “She looks just like your wife,” Magnus said, offhandedly. His gaze tore back to Alec when he heard the other man choke on the coffee he was drinking. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you two not married.”

 

“Uh, no,” Alec said after recovering from his coughing fit. “Izzy is my sister.”

 

“Oh,” Magnus said dumbly. “Well, uh, I actually read about this couple in ancient Egypt-”

 

“Oh God, no,” Alec cut him off. “Lexa is not my daughter. When Izzy got pregnant, her boyfriend skipped out pretty quick and I moved in to help out.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Magnus said. “Don’t get me wrong, you and Isabelle seem wonderful, but incest is just too weird. But that’s admirable, Alexander, dropping your life to help you sister like that.”

 

Alec shrugged. “It’s what big brothers do.”

 

“Still admirable,” Magnus smiled. A short silence fell over the pair, the only sound being the rain hitting the window. 

 

Until Alec broke it. “So, uh, since you now know I’m not married to my sister-” Alec started and Magnus groaned, loudly. “- do you want to go out for drinks some time?”

 

A smile spread across Magnus’ face. “I would love to, Alexander.”

 

When Alec moves into Magnus’ apartment four months later, Magnus knew he was right to hope. 


End file.
